Disposable thermal devices based on, for example, iron oxidation are known. However, many such devices are limited in their utility, such as for use merely to heat desired components including mammalian joint constituents, such as in the knee, elbow, and the like. While such devices deliver desired and controlled heat, it would be advantageous to expand the utility of such devices, such to capitalize upon the unique capability of heat generation without need for an external energy source.
The present invention advances the utility of exothermic compositions by providing means for self-steaming which is in addition to the exothermic character of such composition. However, as could be imagined, it is difficult to practically deliver such compositions, given the inherent need for retaining water in or around the exothermic composition without problematic flooding. The invention herein overcomes such obstacle by providing portable and/or disposable compositions and articles which are used as a source of steam and heat, through use of a water manager component, which advantageously holds moisture within the present compositions and articles, allowing for later release as steam when the composition or article is ready for use. Particular embodiments of the invention are herein directed as various solutions to the foregoing problems.
The invention may be utilized in a wide variety of applications. For example, it is highly advantageous to provide means for cleaning or refreshing fabrics without the need for labor-intensive pressing, or the like. In addition, the present articles may be directed to various health care applications. To illustrate, the article may be a vaporizer, such as a self-steaming vaporizer or vapor therapy humidifier. Not limited to this application, the article may serve to moisturize dry or irritated respiratory passages or relieve cough or other symptoms associated with cold. These and other benefits of the present invention are further described herein.